The End Times (Union)
Many times throughout the history of the Minecraftian Galaxy, various signs and portents have pointed towards an unknown catastrophic event. Whoever or whatever these signs point towards is unknown, but the Alliance has created numerous possible theories based on current events. Whatever or whenever this catastrophic event may be, it would signal doom for the entire galaxy and possibly all reality as well. Signs of the Coming Darkness The Netherrack Star Netherrack is a mineral primarily found on volatile planets, otherwise known as Nether worlds. Sometimes, though rarely, a strange symbol can appear on the netherrack, which has come to be known as the "netherrack star". This is caused due to an abnormal abundance in minerals within that particular spot, though it is speculated that this cannot, under any circumstances, happen by natural environmental processes, as every netherrack star recorded has appeared exactly the same. Some have speculated that it is a sign of a coming event, though it is unknown what this event is or when it will occur. In one of the Illagers' many libraries, one of the texts spoke of some coming doomsday event that will destroy all life. One of the symbols is in fact a netherrack star, used to describe "the catalyst to the end". It is unknown what or who this catalyst may be, but there are numerous speculative theories. One theory suggests that the netherrack star is representative of the Forces of Chaos, and the so-called "catalyst" may be one or all of the Chaos Gods. This would seem highly plausible, as the Forces of Chaos are intent with dominating the universe. Another possibility is that it could be the Union's long-time enemy, the Creeperions. Thought all Creeperions in realspace were eventually destroyed, trillions of them existed within a massive battlefleet within the Warp, fighting an unending war against the Forces of Chaos. The Creeperions had psychic reflections in the Warp as well, and they fueled the tides of the Warp with feelings of intense rage, hatred, and sense of racial supremacy. As a result, by the end of the 41st millennium, a new Warp entity was born, taking form of the Creeperions' lord and creator, Denton. This may have contributed to the creation of the Great Rift in the Milky Way in 40,999 AS. It is possible that the increased daemonic attacks on the Imperium was the result of the daemons fleeing from the Creeperion fleet. If that is the case, the Creeperion fleet could re-enter realspace within a few centuries, and would spell doom for all creatures, even the Tyranids. The Tyrant Star In the distant Milky Way exists the Imperium of Man, a galaxy-wide human empire driven by fanatical superstition and extreme xenophobia. Within the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus, an astronomical event known as Komus, or the Tyrant Star, takes place. Following the dawn of the 42nd millennium, however, the Tyrant Star has been making rare appearances in various places around the Minecraftian Galaxy as well. It takes on the form of a sun enveloped by black fire, and has been described as eclipsing a planet's natural sun, as though possessing it. It can also appear as a strangely bright star at night or even a phantom corona around a moon. Sometimes people can catch fleeting glimpses of it in reflective surfaces, including mirrors, glass, or even liquids. The Tyrant Star is believed to be part of an ancient prophecy named the Hereticus Tenebrae by the Imperium's Tyrantine Cabal. The prophecy describes a darkness that will ultimately devour all human civilizations, and slowly transmute human minds to prepare them to embrace the coming darkness. During or prior to the Tyrant Star's arrival in a system, various signs and portents will begin to take place. At least 2 months prior to its appearance, planets may experience geological instability, including earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Worlds can then experience periods of anarchy, rebellion, insanity, and possibly fully-fledged wars. An increased number of psykers will be born or have their powers activated or increased, and mutation may occur. Other signs include strange birthmarks, runic symbols appearing without explanation, and the rise of fanatical cults. It is unknown what the Tyrant Star really is. Due to the overuse of the term "devour", the prophecy may have something to do with the coming of the Tyranids, and the "darkness" may be the Shadow in the Warp. This would explain the fanatical cults, mutations, and psykers born, possible attributing to Genestealer Cults. Another theory is that it is the renegade Chaos God Malice, the god of anarchy and self-destruction. It is also possible that it is a form of energy creature, possibly even a C'tan or creature of similar nature. "Father Destroys the Children" On various worlds, archaeologists have uncovered stone tables with runes and symbols, speaking in unknown tongues and are of unknown origin. Some of them depict a massive god-like being raining fire upon hundreds of lesser beings. The lesser beings in the picture appear to be of various species, including human, Sangheili, San'Shyuum, Tau, Eldar, Zerg, Protoss, and even various mob species. This could mean that some transsentient race could be coming to send hell upon their creations in order to start again. Possible Cataclysmic Events The Tyranids In the late 41st millennium, the Milky Way galaxy started experiencing invasions from the Tyranids, extra-galactic creatures who live to devour everything. Tyranids exist within the Minecraftian galaxy as well, though on a much smaller scale. Some space telescope scans show massive hive fleets outside of the Milky Way, and both Alliance and Imperial scientists are at a loss as to how many Tyranids there could possibly be. Assuming that the Tyranids have also consumed other galaxies as well, there may be no stopping these hive-minded beasts. Chaos Rising With the formation of the Great Rift in 40,999 AS, the Union quickly took notice. Although they were safe in the Minecraftian Galaxy, they were deeply concerned that the Great Rift could continue growing across the Milky Way, and possibly spread across the rest of the universe. Why the Great Rift has formed is unknown, but there are many possibilities: the birth of Denton, the awakening of the Lord Commander of the Imperium, mass sorcery from Magnus the Red, the destruction of Cadia, Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade, the birth of Ynnead, or all at once. Return of the Creeperions Quadrillions of Creeperions exist within the Warp, on a massive battlefleet which is now named "Battlefleet Deathstrike". It is headed by their Admiral Supreme, who has proven to be one of the most potent-minded beings in the universe. The Creeperions in the Warp have also given rise to a new Warp entity, literally a god-like reincarnation of their lord and creator Denton. If the Creeperions manage to kill off the Chaos Gods, they could easily enter realspace and slaughter every living being in the Milky Way. They would then expand to other galaxies and continue to wreak havoc on everything and everyone that stands in their way. Return of the Creators Many species tend to worship ancient, transsentient species in their early years of development. Many of these transsentients, which in their own respects are gods to the primitive eye, were responsible for the creation of many of the galaxy's species and possibly much of the universe itself. The Old Ones once ruled much of the Milky Way and Minecraftian galaxies, seeding it with life and constructing the massive Webway. The Precursors could seed galaxies with life and choose specific species to wield their Mantle of Responsibility. The Xel'Naga could accelerate the evolution of organic life and turn them into fully-fledged races. Some members of these species, however, have turned against their creations and sought to destroy them. The renegade Xel'Naga Amon once sought to merge the Zerg and Protoss species and remake the universe in his image. The Precursors eventually turned into the Flood and tried to destroy the Forerunners for turning against them. There is also the looming theory that the source of the Tyranids' hive mind could be one of the surviving Old Ones, seeking to destroy its creations and start again. Whatever the case, one of these transsentient species may return and destroy their children once and for all. The Final War in Heaven Many Eldar prophecies speak of the 4 returning C'tan, specifically the Nightbringer, the Deceiver, the Outsider, and the Void Dragon. The possibility of surviving Old Ones still lingers. The Tyranids' attraction towards Necron empires possibly means that the Outsider could be the driving force behind the Tyranids' hive mind. The return of the C'tan could signal another War in Heaven, this time between Old Ones, C'tan, Necrons, humans, Protoss, the Covenant, Tau, Eldar, and Creeperions. The next War in Heaven could occur all across the universe, and potentially end with much of the universe being damaged and most species becoming extinct. Category:Union Canon